


Control

by SherryBaby14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, OOC John, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, breeding mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: After almost dying on a hunt John needs to show you who is in control.  THIS IS A RAPE/NONCON STORY. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU.





	Control

“Stop! John.” You tugged at your wrist, hoping to pull it from his grasp. “You’re hurting me.”

He sunk his fingers deeper into your arm, ignoring your protests. 

“I know I fucked up, but I’m alive. We’re alive.” You tried to twist your elbow, but you knew struggling would make it worse. “Please, don’t be mad at me. This hurts!”

John got the key into the door of the motel room you were sharing and kicked it open. He yanked you inside causing you to cry out. In a single motion, he threw you against the wall and moved his hand around your throat as he slammed the door with the same foot he used to open it.

“THIS HURTS?” His eyes were wild with anger and his chest was thumping as his breathing increased. “You’re lucky you can feel fucking pain after the shit you just pulled. We almost died Y/N.”

You brought your hands up to his wrist now and tried to pry it off of your neck, he ignored your protest and squeezed, cutting off your airway and ability to speak. It was a careless mistake, but if you wanted to be a hunter you needed to stop making them. Your eyes started to water and there was no way to tell if they were from the guilt at letting your mentor down or the fear that he was about to kill you for your error. 

“This is my fault too.” His eyes continued to rage and his hand squeezed tighter. “Maybe I need to find a better way to get through to you, to make you understand, to teach you.” 

John brought his other hand to your waist and spun you around as he released the grip on your neck. You started to cough and take in as much air as you could, your hands bracing the wall. It burned, and you couldn’t exhale enough before pulling in another gasp. You should apologize, but every time you tried to speak another cough came out. The pain in your lungs was so distracting you didn’t realize what John was doing. 

SMACK! A sting exploded across your ass. You sucked in the air and tried to scream at the same time. Instincts kicked in and you looked behind, but John grabbed your shoulder and moved forward, pinning your body to the wall, with his own. Then you felt the roughness of his jeans on your rear and looked down to see your pants and underwear around your ankles. 

“What the fuck?” You tried to slide to the side, but he gripped you in place. 

“I’m the one in control here Y/N.” His fingers dug into your shoulder as his free hand moved between your bodies. “If you want to survive this life you need to give all the power to me. I’ve tried to teach you this, but you don’t seem to comprehend.” 

The sounds of his zipper going down made your heart race. He wouldn’t. Not John. You tried to push back again, but he slammed your body forward, moving one foot in between your legs and kicking your ankles to the side. Your legs spread, even if you wanted to shut them the awkward bunching on your pants made that impossible. 

“Why can’t you ever listen?” He bent down and you felt the tip of his cock at your entrance. 

“John, No. Please!” You started moving your hands along the wall as if you could find some secret escape. “I’ll listen. I’ll be good. I promise.” 

“I know you will.” He pushed forward.

You screamed, even though you couldn’t see his cock there was no doubt it was sizeable. The suddenness of his entry gave your body no time to prepare making the experience even more uncomfortable. You went up on your tip toes to try and get away, but John’s hand wrapped around your waist and held you still. 

“I don’t know how else to get you to listen.” He pushed upward and pulled your body down at the same time.

“Ahhh!” Tears stung your eyes. “John it hurts! Please stop!”

“This isn’t about pain Y/N.” His grip on you relaxed and he slid his hand to your center, then moved downward until the tips of his fingers found your clit. He started rubbing in small circles. “This is about getting you to understand who is in charge.” 

You gasped as he started to work your bundle of nerves. You didn’t want to respond to his touch, not like this, but your body had other ideas. You went to push his hand away but stalled, if you were successful he wouldn’t pull his cock out of you and it would only make the situation that much more painful. At least the stimulation would make it easier to take him. 

“Good girl.” He pushed deeper and your body already started to take him easier. “You’re understanding already.” 

His other hand went to the neck of your flannel shirt. John gripped the collar and yanked down. All of the buttons went flying off, bouncing off the wall and the floor. He tugged the shirt off your shoulders and you pushed your arms back as the garment fell to the floor. Then he undid the clasp of your bra and palmed your mound. In a moment his fingers started teasing your nipple, tugging and rolling on the small bud.

John gave a grunt and his cock slid in further. There was a still a burning sensation, making you cry out and fall forward. You tried to brace the wall with your hands again as he sunk in deeper. 

“You should have listened to me Y/N.” He put more pressure on your clit. “Then this wouldn’t be happening to you right now. We could be celebrating instead.”

His words stung, how was this your fault? A minute ago you were sure he was going to kill you, but now his cock was impaling you without your consent. The need to stand up for yourself kicked back in. 

“Fuck you.” You looked over your shoulder. 

The anger in John’s eyes returned. He dropped your breast and wrapped his hand around your hair, exposing your neck to him again.

“I guess you still haven’t learned, you sorry little girl.” He slammed his dick all the way inside of you and he jerked your hair hard.

You felt like you were split in two, unsure how your body was accommodating a man of his size. Before you could react he pulled out of you and thrust forward at full force. There still wasn’t enough lubrication to make the effort painless and you sobbed. 

John’s fingers continued to rub and tease your clit as his cock moved in and out of you. Every entrance was easier to take than the previous, but tears still stung your eyes. 

“Are you sorry now baby girl?” John’s mouth was right next to your ear. “Are you willing to admit who is in charge?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” You closed your eyes and he pulled on your hair. “You’re in charge!” 

“Good girl.” John let go of your head and it fell forward against the wall. 

He repositioned his hand at your hip and dug his fingers in and he started to pummel in and out of you. There was no doubt your body was ready and enjoying this now. His pace was almost inhuman. The speed of his cock and the pressure from his fingers was too much and you started to come undone. A moan escaped your lips and you started rocking in rhythm with the man as best you could, pushing against the wall to feel him slide in even deeper. 

“I’m such a good fucking teacher, I still make sure you’re enjoying this.” John’s breath was heavy. “Who’s in control Y/N?”

“You are.” There was no hesitation at your response. 

The pressure from John’s fingers lightened and you let out a whimper.

“WHO?” 

“John Winchester!” You moaned. “John Winchester is in control!”

“That’s right baby girl.” He put his finger back and pushed down hard, almost flicking your clit. 

That was all it took as the freight train of your orgasm came hurdling forward. Your head fell forward against the wall as John went even faster, making the effects intensify. 

“I’m going to cum inside you. Deep inside you.” John moved his hand from your clit and grabbed on to the other side of your hip. “And you’re going to get on that fucking bed and lay there, legs in the air, help my guys swim.” 

You didn’t want to get pregnant. How could you be a hunter then? You were about to protest when John leaned over you. 

“If you won’t fucking listen then at least you can be good for something and give me a child who might pay attention.” He pulled you back against him and his cock exploded inside of you. 

You tried to comprehend his words, but your head was swimming. His back was over yours and you realized John never bothered to undress before taking you. It made you feel small and unequal. Of course, you were, he was in charge after all. 

John’s hands went under your knees and lifted you in the air, his cock still very much inside of you. He set you on all fours on the bed, before pulling out slowly. An ache went through your core, making you whimper, your body reminding you how rough he was at the start. 

He guided you to your side and back, before lifting your knees up and placing a pillow under your ass. Barely any of his white juices fell out of you, instead, gravity helped them drip further inside. 

“You look so perfect like this Y/N.” John brushed your hair back. “Compliant and listening for once.” 

He leaned over and kissed your forehead. The dried tears started to form again, still unsure how to respond to this situation. The anger from John was gone and he gave you a wink. Maybe you shouldn’t worry about it too much. John was the one in control after all.


End file.
